


My Christmas Gift To You, Baby

by ElkRidgeHighschoolJunkies3554



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Chicago, Christmas, Established Relationship, Gay, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, gay relationship, gaylove, gayship, guys in love, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mature content, mycharacters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElkRidgeHighschoolJunkies3554/pseuds/ElkRidgeHighschoolJunkies3554
Summary: Aaron decides not to give Bauer a “normal” Christmas gift this year, he’s decided that he should be a little more creative...





	My Christmas Gift To You, Baby

Bauer was seated in a simple fold up chair. The Christmas tree glittered in the corner of the room against the adjoining windows. His hands were tied behind his back with a tie, and he fidgeted restlessly. He waited for Aaron. His boyfriend had promised him a special ‘Christmas present,’ but didn’t elaborate on what that meant. Bauer knew this would be it, but he wasn’t sure at all what to expect.  
He glanced to the bedroom door to see Aaron emerge in a pair of red and green short shorts, and nothing else. Bauer would’ve laughed at how silly the shorts were, but he was too captivated by the near naked sight of his boyfriend, instead. Aaron had an admirable set of lean muscles, and a solid six pack, but he wasn’t anything in comparison to Bauer’s beautifully sculpted body. Aaron approached him, and put both his hands on Bauer’s shoulders. He bent over to whisper in his ear.  
“Here are the rules: I get to touch you, but you can’t touch me. That’s it, sit back and enjoy, baby. Merry Christmas.” What happened next nearly made Bauer faint, as if Aaron’s suggestive whispers weren’t enough to already send him reeling into the next dimension.  
Aaron stepped over his lap and straddled him. He ground into Bauer’s hips with his own, and placed his outstretched arms on each of Bauer’s shoulders. His hands dangled behind, and his face was utterly seductive. Aaron stood, and took a step back. He got on his hands and knees, and crawled toward Bauer. He stood up on his knees, and ran his hands up and down Bauer’s thighs and chest. Bauer squirmed in his constraints. Aaron smirked at him, and stood up.  
He again stood over his lap, running his fingers through Bauer’s hair. He rolled his stomach, lowering himself into Bauer’s hips again. He did it several times more. By god, Aaron was giving him a lap dance. Where did he even learn to do this? Because fuck he was good at it.  
Aaron stood and turned around so his back was facing Bauer. He ground his ass on Bauer’s dick, and he could tell he was already hard. Bauer’s stomach convulsed with pleasure, and he fought the urge to thrust his hips upward. Aaron placed his hands on Bauer’s knees, and knelt down. He spun around, his head still at crotch-level, and rolled upwards. His face was inches away from Bauer’s, and the look in his eyes made Bauer not just want to kiss him, no, he wanted to destroy him. He struggled against the tie. Aaron smiled as he watched Bauer squirm, and his intimacy intensified. Bauer’s navel fluttered with electricity.  
He placed his hands on Bauer’s chest, and rubbed them from his shoulders to his lower abdomen. One by one, Aaron undid the buttons on Bauer’s shirt, exposing his muscled stomach. He made sure to extra slow. Bauer was panting for air, his skin keenly susceptible to Aaron’s every touch. Aaron squatted down, and licked from Bauer’s navel to his collarbone. He stuck his hands in his shirt, on each side of his waist, and again sat down on his lap. He massaged Bauer’s neck with his lips and tongue and teeth. Bauer wished he could touch him, hold him, but he was restrained against the chair. He might’ve even begun to sweat, but he’d never admit to it.  
Aaron rocked his hips back and forth, and then around in little circles over Bauer’s crotch. Sit down on me, Damnit, Bauer wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the tantalizing show, not wanting to interrupt. Aaron reached back, and ran his fingers through his own hair, then down his neck, chest, and stomach. His mouth opened the slightest bit, and he chewed his lower lip. The sight made Bauer’s gut wrench toward his purposefully provocative boyfriend. He reached for Bauer’s hips, and grabbed hold. He lurched himself forward, his own chest colliding with Bauer’s. He hovered up and down, rubbing his own torso against his immobile boyfriend’s. Bauer’s breath caught in his throat; he could barely think. His vision clouded, Aaron’s face and movements the only things in laser focus.  
Aaron’s eyes were so seductive; they dared Bauer to make a move on him, but he couldn’t. Aaron leaned in and kissed him softly. Bauer moved his head forward to press harder, but Aaron pulled away. Bauer was getting frustrated with how teased he felt. This was better than any stupid club. Aaron ran his right hand lightly ran down Bauer’s torso and abs, onto his pants and into his crotch. He rested his hand on Bauer’s boner, making Bauer squirm more. Finally, the smaller boy reached back behind Bauer, gradually undoing the tie that held his fists together, while still straddling his lap.  
The second Bauer was free, he eagerly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He pressed his lips against Aaron’s, one hand at the base of his head. With his other hand, he grabbed Aaron’s ass, and pushed his hips deep into his own. Aaron whimpered with surprise at how rough Bauer was; Bauer relished in having complete control over him now. He hated having to wait, and now he was going to have to teach Aaron a lesson for making him watch and wait for that long. He lifted Aaron up, the younger boy’s legs wrapped around Bauer’s waist. Aaron palmed Bauer’s exposed chest with his right hand, and stroked up and down. He held on to Bauer’s neck with his left, and Bauer made his way to the living room wall.  
“God, you’re beautiful,” Bauer said, and slammed Aaron up against the wall, receiving another surprised whine. Bauer pressed his entire body hard against his boyfriend’s, supporting him on the wall with just the force. Bauer’s hands tightly gripped Aaron’s sides, hips, and thighs. Aaron’s hands wandered over Bauer’s body as they kissed. Bauer caught them in his own, and pushed them back against the wall as well. The taller man could feel Aaron’s boner through the tiny shorts. He pushed his hips up against him, grinding into him. Tiny whimpers escaped Aaron’s mouth. Bauer grinned with satisfaction, suppressing moans of his own.  
The two didn’t waste much time. Bauer had let his suit jacket fall onto the ground, and pulled his shirt off in one fluid motion. He switched his hold on Aaron, carrying him laterally like a baby. He was headed towards the bedroom. Aaron looked at him, deep in his eyes. Bauer returned the glance with a look of his own, his eyes filled with hot fire and electric anticipation. He felt Aaron shudder in his arms, and he paused to look at him thoughtfully.  
Without warning, Aaron grabbed Bauer’s head, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. Bauer’s eyes shot wide open, but he didn’t pull away. Their lips still connected, Bauer backed into the bedroom. He gently placed Aaron on to the floor again, holding his waist until he was steady. Ignited with fire, Bauer took hold of Aaron’s bony hips in an iron grasp, and lifted him up to seat him on the bed. With liquid speed and skill, Bauer made quick work of sliding Aaron’s shorts down his legs. Holding his hips again, Bauer pulled Aaron close to him. Aaron’s legs hung off the bed on either side of Bauer, his hands wandering along the small of Bauer’s back, guiding his hips to thrust into his own. He two moaned in unison. Aaron’s face was hot and flushed, and Bauer suppressed whimpers.  
Aaron fingered the waistband of Bauer’s pants, insinuating they weren’t stopping here. Bauer smirked, and unzipped his slacks, all the while holding Aaron’s gaze carefully. Aaron’s eyes were wide with desire, and Bauer had to hold himself back, but the lightning in his stomach swirled and crackled, and by gosh, he’d finish what they’d started.

**Author's Note:**

> These are my original characters. Please leave comments telling me what you thought of the story, and if I should write more, and what I should write more OF. Thanks so much! Leave kudos for more!


End file.
